I Wrote My Vows for You
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: Bruce has a bachelor party the night before his wedding. When Diana suddenly tags along, it makes it a night he never wants to forget, but should. Rated M for slight sexual theme.


I sigh in content as I watch my fiancé sleeping. Tomorrow, we were going to be married. I brushed her short hair out of her face. Not a second later, does my dark blue eyes meet her green ones. A smile appears on her dark lips. I lean in and kiss her.

"Morning." I say. Selina hums in delight. The ring I bought her reflected the sunlight that shone through the window. It was an obvious reminder that we were engaged, but a reminder I didn't mind.

Rubbing my eyes, I get up and head to the bathroom. After an hour of freshening up, I grab a polo shirt and a pair of khakis. It was by far the simplest thing Bruce Wayne could wear, therefore it was the only thing I had that seemed casual. I turn around to see Selina still in bed, but biting her lip as she stared at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sitting up. I grabbed a pair on sunglasses.

"Metropolis. Seeing a friend at the Daily Planet." I replied, cleaning any smudges on the lens with my shirt.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" She asked jokingly. I smiled, kneeling on the bed and pecking her lips.

"If I was, I wouldn't have proposed to you. Besides you'd probably see a picture of me walking with another girl on the news anyway." I tell her. She narrows her eyes with a sly smile. I say my goodbyes and head to the garage.

Truth is, Selina was actually the one who cheated on me. I had went to Europe, and Alfred told me she had tried to sneak in another man. Of course I was upset at this when he told me after I came back. I never asked her about it, only because she hasn't tried it again. She didn't know that I knew. Until she did it again, I would let it slide. For now at least.

I quickly get in my porsche and headed out for Metropolis. While I didn't want one, Clark and Wally had insisted that I had a bachelor party. John seemed into it too, and J'onn was confused but ultimately decided to be in it as well. I dreaded the day, but now I was curious about what my strange colleagues planned.

Because Clark was my best man, he was daunted the task of throwing this party. It was everything from nightclubs to drinking. I had let him go crazy, but when it came to strippers it was a quick no. Clark whined for a bit, and I convinced him to save the strippers for his own bachelor party.

I pulled up into the Daily Planet's parking garage. I winked at the valet girl through my sunglasses as I handed her my keys. She nodded with a faint, rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. I smirked to myself as I entered the elavator. Despite being engaged, I still seemed to make girls blush.

I eyed a certain reporter as I made my way to his desk. He looked around him, as if he was doing something illegal. When he saw me, he looked surprised. But it wasn't like a pleasant surprise, not that we would ever be pleased to see each other, it was more of a oh-no look. I raised an eyebrow as he quickly exited out of something on his computer.

"Clark if you needed release, you could've asked Lois to meet you in the bathroom stall." I say. I chuckle when he blushes.

"Bruce that's not funny. And I wasn't doing that." He stammered. I smirk, leaning against his desk. I cross my arms.

"Then tell me boy scout, what were you doing on your computer?" His skin turned pale.

"Looking at strippers for your party." A female voice said. I looked up to see the owner of the hands that had rested on Kent's shoulders. Lois greeted me with a smile. I glared at Clark, who shot his own glare at Lois.

"I thought we talked about this Clark. I'm not having strippers. You can have them when you and Lois get married." Lois blushed heavily. Clark sunk into his chair a little bit.

"It's way too early for that Bruce. We've only been dating for two and a half years." Lois muttered.

"So? Selina and I barely dated for a year."

"Yeah but you guys were on and off for a while. If you add those months together you get more than three years. " Clark added. I shrugged.

"Well I'm going to go finish writing an article. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow." Lois inquired. She quickly left back to her desk. Clark glared at me.

"What?"

"Don't talk about marriage and weddings with Lois. Especially since I've actually been thinking about it." Clark whispered.

"Well let me know when you have the balls to propose." I whisper back with sarcasm. He frowns.

"So," I say in my normal voice. "Are you going to tell me about what we're doing tonight?" Clark shook his head.

"Nope. Just let me handle it." He said cheerfully. His smile gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Don't do that smile, it makes me hate you more." I tell him. He laughed. He took off his circular wire-rimmed glasses and started to clean them with his tie.

A woman passed by and handed him a file while his glasses were off. I still couldn't process how no one knew he was Superman. Except for Lois. He had the curl, his glasses were off, and if anyone had heard Superman speak, they would know. Clark puts back on his glasses.

"Everyone in Metropolis is dumb." I mumbled. I got up, said my goodbyes, and left. Clark still looked confused as I walked away.

Later that night, I tightened the tie around my neck. I looked strangely casual and formal at the same time. I wore a black suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath. From the waist up I looked like the Bruce I knew. The waist down I looked as if I was a normal person. Just black jeans and black shoes. I looked as if I was going to the prom and didn't care enough to wear slacks. Not that I did care back then.

A pair of arms wrap around me. Selina rests her head on my shoulder. I give her a quick smile through the relflection of the mirror. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the ring. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away.

"You look so handsome." She said. I kiss the top of her head. Her hand slides down my chest. I turn and face her, my hands resting on her waist.

"We're getting married tomorrow." I say quietly.

"We're getting married tomorrow." She repeated, just as quiet. She gives me a kiss and leaves. I sigh. I hear the garage door close and I make my way to Alfred, who was in the kitchen. I sit at the stool.

"I'm assuming Miss Kyle has left." He said. I nod, even though he has his back to me.

"Do you think it will happen again? Do you think she will cheat on me again?" I asked. He turned around.

"I'm not psychic Bruce. We will just have to wait and see. Now go to your party before it's already your wedding day." He insisted. I sighed and left.

I laughed as Wally made a sour face as he drank the final shot. He and Clark were out of it, slurring and everything. J'onn gave a smile as he drank his club soda and John went off to get another round of drinks. I just sat with a small bit of brandy in my hand in the V.I.P section of the pounding nightclub. I didn't drink often and I often limit myself. Tonight, I limited myself to one cup.

As Clark tells a joke that isn't even remotely funny, my phone vibrates. My heart instantly starts to pound as I look at the Caller ID. Diana, was in bold white. Last time I saw her she was in her apartment in Paris. Before it ends, I answer her. I walked away from our table and covered my ear to block out the sound.

"Hey Princess."

"Hey. What's with the loud music?"

"The guys wanted to throw me a party."

"Are you in the club on 74th?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Because I'm right behind you." I turn around and see Diana, who smiled at me.

My heart felt like it was going to burst. I hugged her and took in her jasmine scent. Even though I had just saw her yesterday at the watchtower, I still missed her when she used to live in Gotham. And I especially enjoyed it when she came over to the manor to see the boys. I break off our hug.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." I said still surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I was, but then the flight was cancelled so I decided to fly in yesterday." She replied, pinning a curl behind her ear. "I wanted to see you guys and Clark invited me to the party." I rub the back of my neck.

"Well you do realize it's a guys only thing right?" She glared at me and crossed her arms, making it hard for myself and other men passing by to not look down at her tight red dress.

"Well I'm not going to Selina's. Why would I be there and not here with one of my best friends? After all, you're getting married tomorrow." She stated. I silently cursed her when she mentioned the wedding. But taking a look at her perfect face, I took the curse back because there was no way I would ever let this woman have bad luck.

"Good point." I said quickly after a long moment of staring at her. "Forget I said anything." She smiled.

I offered her my hand, which she quickly took, and I led her back to our table. While she sat down, I grabbed Clark aggressively by the arm, excused us, and dragged him through a crowd of people until the table was no longer in view. I smacked him upside the head and crossed my arms.

"You invited Diana?" I seethed, glaring at him.

"Hey it was either I get beaten down by her or get a smack upside the head from you. And you know how Diana is." He defended. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." I said annoyed. He pushes his glasses up.

"Why do you even care?" He gasped dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me. Bruce Wayne has a school girl crush?" He slurred.

I had almost forgotten that he was drunk and had no idea what was happening. Pushing away the urge to smack him again, I sighed, and we headed back to the table. I sat by Diana, who seemed to be enjoying herself. It lifted my spirits to see her smile, since being banished from her home at least.

"Bruce recite your vows. I want to hear it." Wally said drunkenly. I shook my head but everyone kept insisting. When I declined again, Diana swatted my arm.

"Bruce if you don't recite them, you might say something totally inappropriate at the wedding. You don't want that to happen." She said sternly.

"Like I wasn't already worried Diana. I think you seriously just raised my blood pressure." I joked. She laughed.

"Just do it." I sighed. Taking a last sip of my brandy, I cleared my throat.

"I'm not a party animal. I was never the coolest kid when I was younger. Neither am I optimistic. But I'm an honest person. I believe that everyone has a truth. And my truth is that I love you. And I love you because you don't mind me being honest. So yes I might not ever be optimistic, but it doesn't matter. Because nothing is worth more to me than you." I finished. When I did, I looked away from Diana because I had found myself staring at her the entire time I recited my vows.

"Don't marry her." Wally said, suddenly serious. I look at him. I see him wipe a tear. "Marry me." We all laughed. Clark held up his beer.

"Now kiss the bride!" He slurred. I raised an eyebrow. He points to Diana and then to me and back to Diana again.

"Clark, I think you've had enough to drink." John said. Clark brushes it off and finishes his beer.

"Bruce is the one who hasn't had enough yet! Now kiss the bride! We don't want to be here all day." He almost shouted.

"Clark..." I said rolling my eyes. Suddenly Diana turns my head towards her, and she doesn't hesitate to kiss me. I expected her to stop quickly, but she let it linger on. Clark hollers while everyone else claps. Before I can even shut my eyes and actually kiss her back, Diana pulls away from me. She looks away with a small blush appearing.

"Best. Bachelor. Party. Ever." Clark stated. "I'm too good." Everyone laughed. I noticed Diana had put her hand over mine, not that I was complaining.

To end the amazing night, as Clark said, everyone decided to dance. I, of course, hesitated. Diana forcefully grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind her until we were in the middle of the crowd. She started to dance and I blatantly decided just to follow her. All this time she never let go of my hand. When someone tried to grab her and dance with her, I pulled her close to me and glared at the guy.

"Bruce..." She said. I could barely hear her over the music, but I looked at her when she said my name. I didn't say anything. My hand cradled the back of her head and I desperately pressed my lips against hers. I felt like I needed it. She met me with the same desperation. I pulled away from her for some much needed air.

"You want to leave?" I ask her. She nods. I grab her hand and we leave the club.

When I get into the drivers seat of the car, Diana gets on my lap and starts to kiss me. I held her with one arm and started the car. I bit my lip as she left little marks on my neck and kissed along my jawline. A small groan escaped my lips. She looked at me and smiled. It was hard to not pull over and run my hands through her hair and kiss her like a maniac.

When I pulled into the garage, Diana quickly got out the car and grabbed my hand, pulling me out using her super strength. She pushed me against the car and I quickly took the chance and kissed her roughly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I barely caught her when she jumped and put her legs around my waist. While kissing her, I walked out of the garage and mentally hoped that Alfred wasn't still up.

"Sir?" Diana instantly let go of me, landing on her feet at my side and fixed her hair. I cleared my throat and turned around to see Alfred with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not even midnight, what are you doing back here?" Diana stepped up and waved at Alfred, who smiled out of pure delight.

"Bruce and I ran into each other so we decided to catch up a bit. But we didn't want to do it in a public place so we came here." She explained. I looked at her, impressed. For someone who had possession of the Lasso of Truth and was honest all the time, it was a decent lie. Alfred nodded.

We quickly went up the steps of the foyer and made a beeline to my bedroom. I felt like a teenager again, sneaking in girlfriends, not that Diana was my girlfriend. My heart once again pounded as Diana grabbed my hand and opened the door to my room. She kissed me as we went inside. I shut the door with my foot and took off my suit jacket. She tugged on my shirt and I heard all the buttons fall to the floor. I grunted in response and proceeded to take off my tie. I tossed it away and it joined the rest of my clothes.

Diana kicked off her heels. I found the zipper to her dress and it pooled around her feet. She sighed into our kiss when I grabbed her by her thighs and wrapped her legs once again around my waist. My hands roamed around her body trying to remember every dip and bump she had. She laid back on the bed and I kissed every inch of skin that was exposed. She arched her back at my touch. Her hands ran through my hair and tugged lightly. I went back up and kissed her.

"Bruce." She said pushing me back. I suddenly got worried if I had done something wrong. "I love you."

My heart stopped. I stared at her azure eyes which were filled with such love and admiration. It's the same love I've been seeing for the past five years I've known Diana. The words I've so longed to hear from someone finally came out. My throat felt dry when I opened my mouth to say something. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, pushing away the fear I had let build up inside for so long.

"I love you too princess." I whispered. "I love you so much." I said, a bit louder this time. She smiled. I kissed her desperately as I started to make love to her, which was so much sweeter than I had ever anticipated.

I looked out to the window, staring at the moon and the droplets of rain that had started to come down. My mind was somewhere else, and I hoped that Tim would need my assistance soon, so I could leave and take my mind off of things. Diana nuzzled me, to which I drew my attention back to her. She smiled, but it faded when I didn't smile back.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" I forced a smile.

"Nothing. I'm okay, just tired." Diana frowned at my answer.

"I know you're not okay. Even if you say so, I know you're not." She whispered as if someone could potentially hear us. "Please tell me."

I sighed and thought for a bit, waiting for the right words to say so I could ease into it. I thought about beating around the bush, but I knew I could trust Diana. Even though it took me so long to do so.

"Selina cheated on me." I said. "And I have no idea what to do about it."

"Well, my first question is: Does she know that you know?" I shook my head. Diana frowned. "Are you hurt by it?"

I bit my lip and barely nodded. My eyes started to burn. Diana wiped away the first tear that came down. My chest hurt from the pain I felt and I couldn't bear it. I held her and cried into her shoulder. She stroked my hair and kissed my cheek to sooth me until I was nothing but tired and exhausted.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. At first I thought Diana left, but she was sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed. She had her back to me. I didn't dare come close to her because of last night's events. A wave of guilt came over me. I knew she had wanted this for so long, but it was the wrong time for me to admit my feelings.

"Today is your—"

"Yes." I interrupted, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"And you're getting married to—"

"Yes." I interrupted again.

"Even though she—"

"Yes."She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at me.

"I regret nothing." She stated bluntly. "Do you?" I avoided her gaze. She scoffed.

"You should go Diana. I have to get ready." I quietly said, avoiding the question.

"Yes, I know." She said standing up. She turned around. "Tell your sons I said hello, and that I miss them." I nodded. She shut the door with a slam. I sighed.

I found Alfred in the kitchen an hour later. Although I will never admit it, I really needed advice. I sat at the stool, next to Damian who was eating his breakfast. Alfred handed me my plate but gave a sideways glance while doing so. I frowned a bit.

"Father, your eyes are red. Are you alright?" Damian asked. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. Alfred grumbled something.

"Say something Alfred?" I asked rather harshly. I was getting annoyed at the fact he was giving me the cold shoulder.

"Of course not sir. I just think that before you make a mistake today, you should consider your options." He replied coldly. "Like maybe apologizing to Miss Diana for hurting the poor girl's feelings." He added. I sighed.

"Miss Diana was here? When?" Damian's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Damian, can you give us a moment?" I asked. He sighed, grabbed his plate, and headed to the dining room. I set my fork down and waited patiently for Alfred to turn around. When he did, I simply said: "Say it."

"You're making a mistake." He pointed out.

"Which one, marrying a cheater or sleeping with my friend who has been in love with me for the past four years?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. Alfred crossed his arms.

"Bruce, shut up and listen." He said harshly. "I will not tell you what to do. Neither will I tell you whom you should love and marry. But if you don't get your head out of your arse by the time this wedding happens and open your eyes, I will smack you so quickly that Master Clark could not even keep to how far you will fly."

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Alfred puts up a hand and shoots me a look. I close my mouth and eat my breakfast, not bothering to cross the line with Alfred. He muttered something I thought I'd never hear him say, but I let it slide. Damian comes back into the kitchen with a finished plate. He sits next to me.

"Selina is very motherly. I will not lie to you about that, Father. But, she is not the one who makes you laugh so hard to the point you will cry. Diana is. Besides, you know Jason adores Diana and Selina isn't particularly fond of her. Not to mention she used to come over every night before she moved. I miss that." He admitted. He stood up and left. Alfred glared at me.

"I have to go." I said to him, even though he was ignoring me. I texted Clark, telling him I was coming over, and left to Metropolis.

At Clark's place. I folded my collar over my tie and fixed my hair in the mirror. I took a deep breath as I smoothed out my dress shirt I quickly put on my jacket and put on my watch. I had an hour before the wedding. I had tried calling Diana, but she hasn't answered me. I made Clark call her, and she still wasn't answering.I was getting paranoid. Every minute I'd look at my watch to see the time. I paced around Clark's living room, wondering if Diana was okay. When it was time for me to go to the church, I decided to take my own car instead of going with Clark and Lois.

I couldn't believe I was going to have a church wedding. I hated church weddings, only because it was such a cliché. But, it was what Selina wanted. In fact, everything was what Selina wanted. Even the cake. I wasn't fond of red velvet, not that she cared. I stood, waiting at the altar with Clark at my side as everyone took their seats. Just thirty more minutes.

"Did you see Diana anywhere?" I asked quietly.

"She said she had to go back to Paris. There was trouble over there and they needed Wonder Woman. There's no way she's going to make it in time." Clark answered. I knew he was lying. But before I was going to make him tell me where she really was, the music started and everyone stood up.

I couldn't lie about Selina in a wedding dress. She looked perfect. The only problem was that I looked at everyone but her. I knew Diana wasn't there but she had never left my mind. I looked at Selina. She looked up at me, but her eyes weren't a dark green. It was the azure ones that I couldn't stop imagining. She didn't have the short hair anymore. Instead she had the long raven locks that I loved. While everyone saw Selina, I saw Diana.

She smiled when she met me at the altar. The minister started to speak, starting with the cliché "we are gathered here today". I didn't pay attention. Selina said her vows, to which I also didn't pay any attention to. Clark nudged me when it was my turn. My stomach churned. I had to make a choice. I took a deep breath.

"I'm not a party animal. I was never the coolest kid when I was younger. Neither am I optimistic. But I'm an honest person. I believe that everyone has a truth. And my truth is..." My voice trailed off. I sighed as I let the truth come out of my mouth. "I thought I loved you. I really thought I did. But, I don't. And I don't think you love me either. Because if you did you would never have cheated on me in the first place."

Selina's mouth falls open, and murmurs spread across the room. I can tell Clark is shocked behind me because I can hear him trying to tell me something. From the corner of my eye I can see Alfred's expression not change whatsoever. My sons match the same look as Selina. Selina closes her mouth and clears her throat.

"Bruce, we can talk about this later." She said quietly. I shook my head and let go of her hands.

"I'm sorry Selina, I really am. But I can't marry you. Besides, we both love someone else anyways." I say. I step off the altar and walk away as everyone watches me pass them through the isle. I open the large double doors and head out quickly to my car.

"Bruce!" Clark yells running towards me. "What the hell was that? Like seriously you chose now to stop the wedding?" He panted. I gave him a small smile.

"If you ever do propose to Lois, don't do what I just did." I advised.

"Is this about Diana?" He asked. I nodded. "Bruce I want you to know that I lied. She told me to tell you that because she didn't want to go."

"I know you lied. But you can make it up to me by telling me where she's staying at." I said. He gives me smirk.

"Metro Hotel. She's on the sixth floor." He said. I nodded and went off.

When I got there, I asked the woman at the counter what her room number was before going up six flights of stairs. I didn't want to wait any longer, so I decided to not use the elevators. When I actually found her room, I knocked loudly. I heard her walking to the door, but I knocked once again so she could walk faster.

"Bruce? What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as she saw me after opening the door. She was wearing a dark blue dress, the one I'm assuming she was going to wear to the wedding. Without asking, I walk into her room like it's nothing, closing the door behind me.

"Because I don't regret what happened last night either." I said simply. She holds herself and shivers slightly, and I want nothing more than to just put my arms around her to keep her warm.

"You shouldn't be here. You're supposed to be getting married." She said with a frown.

"Diana, I did not just abandon my cliché wedding and climb six flights of stairs just for you to kick me out." She raised an eyebrow when I mentioned the wedding.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Let's just say I'm not with Selina anymore." Her eyes widened. I stepped closer to her.

"My real truth is, is that I wrote those vows for you. I wrote them about you. That's why I didn't look away from you at the club when I said them. That's why I made love to you. Because I want you. And I know you must want to throw me out the damn window right now for being an idiot and a coward for pushing you away but I really needed you to hear me say it." She stayed silent at my confession. It made me nervous because I didn't attempt to try and read her. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"You said you wanted me. Not that you loved me." I grab her by the arms gently and pull her close.

"I meant it last night. I told you that I loved you. I do love you. That hasn't changed since the first day I knew you even existed." I said. She gave me a small smile.

"Is that your truth?" She asked. I nodded. She kissed me.

"That's my truth too."


End file.
